Ladies' Night
by Leenden
Summary: Clawhauser plans a fun evening out on the town with his friends. The bar he chose is having a special event. Ladies' Drink for free, Guys dressed as ladies get a buy one get one free deal.
Ladies Night

Tree Top Tango, was one of the hippest up and coming bars in the Rainforest district. It was always known to have fantastic music, great atmosphere, cheap prices, and some pretty cool weekday events. Outside the music was bumping. Inside the party was in full swing, despite only being half full of patrons. A chubby friendly cheetah stood under a large red parasol. He read the digital special's monitor again, just to make sure he didn't get the date wrong.

"Ladies' Night. Ladies' drinks half off. Fellas, come dressed as lady, buy one get one free. Ladies come dressed as a Fella, free drinks. This is it."

Clawhauser dug through his white purse, pulling out a compact before flipping it open to check his makeup again. He worried the humid weather would cause his mascara to run. Clawhauser was a big believer in pink and when he found his dress it was love at first sight. The tight fitting top managed to smash things into place, giving him natural cleavage so he didn't have to use padding. The dress flowed out around his lower half, making him look like a princess in his lacy undergarment.

"Tres magnifique." Clawhauser blew a kiss to his reflection.

A taxi rumbled up to the curb, a very deep, gruff voice hollered out. "I can't believe I let you talk me into this, Gid."

"Oh Finnick, it's suppose to be fun. Ain't no one gonna tease you."

Gideon climbed out of the taxi, the pudgy fox was sporting a short blue jean skirt that hugged his hips and a red gingham button up tied at the front so his belly showed. The big brimmed cowboy hat was a nice finish to the outfit. Finnick slipped down out of the cab behind him. His tiny body featuring a green pleated skirt with a skimpy sailor style top. The outfit came complete with a costume jewelry choker holding a fake emerald gem.

"Oh my, you both look lovely. Uhm, what are you wearing, Finnick?"

"You don't know? Never seen a Sailor Scout Uniform before?"

Gideon tensed up making an urgent face at Clawhauser, thrusting his head in Finnick's direction. It took a moment for the cheetah to get the gist of what Gideon was trying to tell him.

"Oh sweetie, that might have been before my time, but you look darlin' either way."

"Before you ti...aw, peanuts and cracker jacks, new anime sucks."

Gideon shifted his weight onto one leg, thrusting both of his hands on his hips. "Really, that's the best you could come up with?"

"Sorry, I couldn't decipher if you were having a stroke or trying to tell me something."

"Ladies, ladies. You're both pretty."

Clawhauser turned back, a lightening bolt scurried up his back in excitement, it erupted from his mouth in a high pitched 'what!'. Everyone's gave followed the chubby cat's. Nick struck a pose with his arms curled up behind his head. His thin frame rocking the tight green cocktail dress he wore. The streetlights catching the rhinestones just right, making it shimmer with his body language. Two slits traveled up both of his legs, showing off his curvy hips. His modest makeup was highlighted by his dark eyeliner that thickened his natural eyelashes that marked up into his orange fur.

"Dang, Nick. You rockin' that gown. I'm feeling conflicted."

"Oh horsecrap, you're already conflicted, Tiny." Gideon swatted the small Fennec with his tail.  
"Hey, don't mess up my hair, I'm serious." Finnick teased the curl he'd worked so hard to preserve into his head fur.

"So are we missing anyone?" Nick asked, checking his nails.

"Yeah, we're miss-"

"I'm here everyone, sorry about the delay." A deep voice called from behind the group.

Clawhauser felt weak in his knees as he looked up at the towering Cape Buffalo standing behind him. Bogo wore a classy looked dress from the fifties. The tight blue skirt that went down below his knees and flourish out in a ribbon pattern. His top was a white button up blouse, tucked into the skirt. It was accented with a matching blue trim around the collar and the puffy shoulder sleeves. On his face he wore a pair of blue cat's eye glasses and held a matching blue purse with white poke dots on it.

"I had trouble finding a purse that matched my outfit. I went to three different stores until I found this one. Does it look right?"

"Wow, you look beautiful, sir."

"Thank you, Clawhauser. That's what I was going for, sophisticated beauty."

"Why so much trouble over the purse, chief?"

"Because, Wilde. Anything worth doing, is worth doing right!" His voice dropped a few octaves.

"Are we all here now?" Finnick snapped, reaching under his skirt to adjust himself.

"Where's Judy." Nick looked around.

"Oh, she said she'd be along later. Told me to tell y'all to start without her." Gideon smoothing down the hitch in his skirt.

"Alright, let's knock 'em dead girls." Clawhauser pulled the door open for them, the music spilling out into the streets as they all piled in.

The club was hopping by the time Clawhauser managed to finagle a table big enough for them all to sit at. Not that anyone minded, because they wasted no time getting their drinks. The buy one get was free was great for the couples of the group. Nick on the other hand wanted to wait to start drinking until his other half showed up. Nick waited obediently by the door, every second that ticked by, caused his tail to droop further.

Gideon had finished his first drink and was already a little more than buzzed. One of the main side affects of not being a big drinker. He came back to the table carrying two more fruity beverages, spilling a little as he stumbled to get into the booth. As soon as the pudgy fox got sat down, Finnick scrambled into his lap once again. The tiny fox battling to get the last few drops of his first beverage, so he could move to the new one Gideon brought him. Sitting across from them, Bogo was working on his first margarita, the other one sat at the sidelines waiting patiently for it's turn to shine. While Clawhauser was already working on this third Long Island Ice Tea, the fourth he offered up to Nick while he waited, sat abandon on the table.

"Baby, you're a firework..." Clawhauser sung, before closing his lips around his straw taking a long sip from it.

"...Come and let your colors burst..." Gideon chimed in, his slurred singing voice had a heavier drawl then usual.

"Make 'em go off...Damn baby, you already hammered?" Finnick reached up and slapped both of Gideon's cheeks at the same time.

"Easy! You know I don't drink that much-"

"Or at all."

"Yeah, or at all. I wasn't gonna come out with you y'all, until you promised me a dance."

Clawhauser squirmed in his seat. "What! You dance?"

"He's a badass dancer." Finnick said, piped out of the corner of his mouth, clenching his straw in his teeth on the other side.

"What he means is, I try."

"So, cowboy, you wanna dance?" Clawhauser giggled, leaning on his hand looking into Gideon's eyes.

"If you wanna dance with chubby here, you can." Finnick smirked, reaching under his skirt to dig out a wedgy. "These panties are riding something terrible."

"Wait, you're wearing panties?" The cheetah cocked and eyebrow.

"Yeah! Can't be a Sailor Scout without the awkward pantie shot, when I'm kicking some dude in the face."

"Or shin." Gideon giggled.

"Oh you think you funny."

"Yep." Gideon leaned to give Finnick a kiss on the top of his head.

"What about you, Bo?" Clawhauser walked his fingers along the table to tickle the water buffalo's arm.

"What part of, anything worth doing, is worth doing right did you not get?" Bogo said straight faced, taking a sip of his margarita.

Clawhauser's tail bristles as he broke down into a fit of giggles. His cheeks flushing brightly beneath his pale yellow cheeks. Bogo offered a glance out of the corner of his eyes, giving a slight smile.

"Let's dance, big boy. I wanna my hands to roam free in your badlands."

Bogo cleared his throat. "I'm a lady, Clawhauser. You will treat me as such."

"Would you please dance with me, Boggles."

Bogo rolled his eyes and smirked. "Oh alright."

Clawhauser took Bogo's arm leading him to the dance floor. Gideon smiled at them dreamily, one lidded eye a little heavier than the other. A side effect from drinking too much. Finnick moved around the chubby fox's lap finishing off his second drink.

"What about you, Gid. You wearing panties?" Finnick slurped the last few drops of his drink before flopping down in the bigger fox's lap.

"Me? Nah."

"That's a shame, I bet your fat ass look sexy in a pair of lacy black."

"I didn't like the ones I bought, so I opted for none."

Finnick snapped around to look up at the larger fox. "You wearing nothing under that skirt?"

Gideon looked down at Finnick, pumping his eyebrows once, before smirking. Finnick rubbed his hands together greedily like overzealous villain in a spy flick.

"Looks like this fox is goin' overboard." Finnck said in a singsong tone before slowly sinking down under the table.

Nick stomped back to the table, oblivious to anything going on with the two foxes still sitting there. He slipped into the seat across from Gideon, quietly fuming, picking up his watered down Long Island Ice Tea and downed a heavy gulp of it before slamming the glass down. Gideon jolted, his eyes going wide. It was followed by an angry banging from the underside of the table. Nick ignored the banging and went right on to complaining

"I can't believe she stood me up."

Gideon didn't hear Nick, he simply squirmed, sucking air in through his clenched teeth as he covered his mouth with one hand. It took a lot to focus on what the fox was talking about, it took even more to keep composure from what was happening beneath the table. Nick furrowed his brows and took another long drink. Not satisfied with the lackluster reaction of the other fox at the table.

"Can you believe she'd do this to me?"

Gideon mumbled at first, before he was forced to pull his hand away. "She's...prolly just runnin' late."

"I hope your right, I spent a small fortune for this get up, I want her to appreciate it."

"It's...sweet and all..." Gideon chewed his bottom lip, pulling down the brim of his hat over his eyes.

"You feeling alright?"

"Yep, just drank a little to much is all."

"Can I get you something?"

"Nick, dear. I'm really enjoying...ah this conversation, but you should get up and go mingle." Gideon squirmed again drumming his fingers on the table. "Don't just sit here fuming, go have fun."

"Well, if-"

"I am, get out of here."

"Alright, jeez." Nick got up, finishing off his drink before moving towards the dance floor.

The music overhead had a hard beat accompanied by a rhythmic 'ma ma ma mad mad'. It was an older song, that Nick had always been fond of. He started bobbing his head along with the music, making his way around the bodies moving on the dance floor. The electrifying lights shifted and changed in time with the music, making patterns on the walls and floor. Nick found himself lost to the experience. Enjoying moving from partner to partner seamlessly, the whole room was filled will friendly patrons that were all too eager to dance with this fox in a dress.

Finally someone grabbed his hand. The singer's piercing voice called overhead 'And now I have finally seen the end'. A quick pull brought the fox around in a flutter of his gown, coming face to face with a small bunny boy that looked so familiar. 'And I'm not expecting you to care.' The bunny took the lead, a hand on Nick's hip, the other finding his, bending him to the movement of the song.

The bunny sported a teal loose fitting button up shirt, tucked into a pair of black tight jeans. His sleeves rolled up on his forearms to show several weaved leather bracelets. His ears were tied back into a bun that stuck out from under his short brimmed fedora, the front pulled down to cover his eyes. 'But I have finally seen the light'. Nick felt his heart flutter by the prowess of this new player in the game. So strong and confident it left Nick sweating under his fur. 'I've realized.'

The dance floor cleared out for the two hot dancers taking center stage. The bunny spun Nick around, catching his hand, sending his dress flittering out again. The world spun in an array of colors inside Nick's head. The heat of his blush and his body, making him swoon. The climax of the song filling his ears. 'I need love'. The bunny tossed his hat away, familiar purple eyes trapping Nick in their depth. Nick was dipped back a strong arm cradling him, his heart stopped for a brief second as he could feel the bunny's lips against his in a passionate kiss. 'I need love'. Echoed in his ears.

Then everything stopped around them. Nick could only hear the beating of his heart in time with the music and the soft moan the familiar stranger brought from his throat. When the pulled away all he could hear was...'our love is madness' echoing into a thunderous applause of patrons.

The bunny pulled Nick back to his feet, both were exhausted and breathing heavy. The bunny, Judy wore a smile so large that it showed all of her teeth. Nick just stared at her slack jawed, unable to control the faculties of his mouth to make a smile. His head still swimming of the confusion of what had just transpired.

"They loved us, Nick."

"I loved you too." Nick panted.

Judy's smile faulted as she looked at him, her eyes wide. A single giggle escaped before she covered her mouth as if to catch it and put it back in. Nick took her hand and pulled her close, giving her another soft kiss, this time he dipped her, her body going limp to the kiss, trusting him to cradle her safely.

The stools were being stacked on the bar and the last few patrons were clearing out to world that existed outside. Gideon sat stretched out along the booth, a dreamily look on his face. A tired Finnick slept peacefully on his chest. Clawhauser sat across from them, resting his cheek on his hand looking in wonder at the adorably foxy pair. Bogo played with the chubby cheetah's spotty tail. Everyone was sufficiently wore out from the night's festivities, all except Nick and Judy, who were still gently swaying to the last song of the evening. They shared tender kisses and even more tender words.

"Alright my darlings." Called the kangaroo bartender, as he stacked the last stool on the bar. "We're closing down. You don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

The bartender reached under the counter flipping the switch to turn off the pumps. Signaling that it was time for the evening to end. Clawhauser got up from the booth, Bogo following close behind. The larger mammal stumbled and leaned against the chubby cheetah.

"Drink to much, Boggles"

"Ptbhhh, what? Nope, I could go another round actually."

Clawhauser was now regretting this decision as he had to hold the stocky bull aloft. Finnick woke up when Gideon scooted out of the booth. The Fennec squirmed, his tail bapping the larger fox's chest, before working his way up to give Gideon a kiss on his chin. Once the little fox's mission as complete, he settled back down for the relaxing ride. Nick and Judy shared another kiss, before making their way back to the rest of the group.

"It's almost 4AM, does anyone want to get breakfast?" Clawhauser asked, his eyes scanning the group.

Finnick stretched and shot a glance to Gideon. "Nope, I already ate."

"Oh hush, you." Gideon blushed, swatting at the tiny fox's floppy ears.

"How about you two?"

Nick looked at Judy and smiles. "Nah, I think I'm going to go home and try to get some sleep."

"My place's closer." Judy gave him a sly smile. "You could always just bunk there."

"Then, I will go to Judy's place and try to get some sleep."

"But you're gonna fail at that buddy." Finnick cackled.

Clawhauser snickered and hugged Bogo. "Alright, Boggles, it looks like it's just you and me for breakfast."

"Yay!"

Gideon held the door, letting the group spill out onto the street. It was a crystal clear night, the rain had died down to a misting that smelled both clean and earthy. Gideon hailed a taxi, before receiving another excited kiss from the tiny fox in his arms. Clawhauser leaned Bogo against a streetlight post so he could adjust his own snugging dress. When a taxi pulled up, Gideon opened the door, helping Clawhauser get Bogo into his seat. The chubby cheetah climbed in, putting his seat belts. Gideon closed the door politely.

"Thanks for inviting us out, y'all, it was really nice of ya."

"Thanks for coming out, sweetie. Let's do it again sometime soon."

"Sure thing." Gideon tapped the back fender of the taxi, watching as it pulled away from the curb.

Gideon hailed another cab, turning to look at Nick and Judy. "Definitely the best couple of the evening, wouldn't ya say?"

"Nope."

"What? How-"

"Gid, you and I are always the best couple." Finnick grabbed the larger fox by his cheek fur pulling him into a deep smooch.

"Oh lord, hush with that." Gideon rubbed the back of his neck, turning as another taxi pulled up to the curb.

Gideon open the door, beckoning for Nick and Judy to get in. "Hop on in you guys."

"No, we couldn't."

"Listen, Jude, I don't have a lot of fine qualities like the rest of y'all. But one thing I do have is my manners. Now get your butts in this cab."

Nick chuckled. "Such a gentlemammal." He slid into the seat.

Judy slid in beside him, rolling down the window as quick as she could. When she leaned out and touched the taller fox's cheeks, she could feel a warming blush there. Gideon smiled and leaned in close giving her a kiss on the cheek, the same cheek he'd once scarred.

"Don't sell yourself short, Gid. You're a wonderful mammal, and I'm so happy to be your friend."

"Oh now, you quit with that crap, or I might start believing it."

Gideon slapped the side of the cab and stepped away as it drove off, waving at them as they went. Judy watch as the pair of foxes disappeared into the night. She turned her attention to the fox that was just quietly looking at her in the dark of the cab. She sat back from the window, rolling it closed. They shared a smile.

"You know, Carrots. Before you pulled your hat off, revealing that it was you. You left me feeling very conflicted as to my preference in dates."

Judy giggled and touched his thigh, letting her fingers explore slightly under the he hem of his dress. "You weren't so bad yourself, Nikki."

"Hey now, are we in some kinda crazy role reversal?"

Judy giggled and rubbed the back of her neck, as Nick felt his own ears blushing. "That would be..."

"Stup-" Judy said, but stopped as she heard Nick's answer.

"Amaz-" Nick started, but hushed himself just as quickly.

Nick took Judy's hand in his leaning down to kiss the back of it. "How about..."

"...we take it slow?" Judy finished his sentence.

"Yeah, sounds good." Nick smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Judy leaned against him, pushing her face into his neck. "Nick?"

"Yeah..."

"I have a confession."

"This ain't a church, but okay."

"There's something about a submissive fox that just drives me crazy."

"Well, then you better get your straight jacket ready, because I'm taking you on a one way trip to the loony bin."

"Nice." Judy carried the hiss on the 'C'.


End file.
